Push up bras are well known. The purpose of a push up bra is to enhance the cleavage of the wearer. It is common for a particular style of push up bra to be provided in a variety of sizes. In this document a collection of bras of different cup sizes is referred to as a range. In conventional bra manufacturing practice, the padding provided within a push up bra may take the form of cut and sewn panels, inserted padding or fully molded polyurethane foam cups that have the push up pad pre-formed into the cup. However, the convention practice is to utilize essentially the same padding shape across an entire range.